Forgotten
by Lindsey Rickson
Summary: Quinn is in an accident, and she forgets her years in McKinley. Her memory loss brings Finn to realize he really does love her. It also leads to Puck's old feelings stirring up again. Who will win her heart, all over again?  K plus to be safe
1. Forgetting

_A little inspiration from The Vow (a new movie coming out next year .com/watch?v=7JoXHO3ceUY). _

Finn clenched his jaw as Quinn turned to open the door to leave. He couldn't look at her. At the tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I can't open this door!" she yelled, tugging at the door handle of Finn's old truck. She turned to him, all hell on her face. First the funeral, now he was breaking up with her. "Open the door, Finn! I want to-"

But she was cut off. A screech, a smell of burned rubber, and a scream as metal hit metal.

Quinn lay there, in darkness. She couldn't really feel much below her neck, but oh, God, could she feel the pain pounding in her head. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. In a panic, she fluttered her eyes open as a rhythmical beeping filled her ears. Her eyes focused on a plain, white ceiling.

A face came into her view. A woman, hair tied back, a name tag dangling from her neck as it bounced off of Quinn's arm. She looked down at the blonde girl.  
>"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked softly, flashing a bright light in Quinn's eyes.<p>

"I…" she started, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat. "My head hurts a lot."

Quinn closed her eyes tight to try and push away the pain. The nurse muttered something about getting medicine for the pain. Quinn peeked through her eyelashes at a boy sitting next to her. He slid his hand down her wrist to lace his fingers with hers and squeeze her hand. She looked down at their hands and up at his face, inching away from him until pain overwhelmed her. Her faced twisted as her head pounded with each heartbeat.

"Who…" she began, trying to push the pain away again. "Who are you?"

Finn's eyes filled with hurt as Quinn pulled her hand out of his.

"It's me, Finn," he insisted. "Don't you remember me, Quinn?"

She shook her head. Looking ahead, and not at the hurt boy's face.

Let me know if I should continue. Thanks! xx, Lindsey.

P.S. what does it mean when a chapter is Exported?


	2. The Games Begin

_Sorry I forgot to italicize the ending in the last chapter. Anyway, I loved all of your reviews. Enjoy! _

Finn couldn't believe this. She couldn't remember him. At all. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, but one stuck.

'She doesn't remember _us_,' he thought. His eyes welled up with tears as he hid his face from her. Sure, she might not have treated him like he had wanted to, but with that realization, he also realized something else. He loved her.

It was a different love from the one he felt for Rachel. A stronger one. Rachel was someone he felt he had to protect, someone he felt he could please as himself. A love, but one that was more for a really great friend.

But Quinn. He had to fight for her affection, prove himself. Not only did it make it more interesting, he was rewarded heavily in the end. She wasn't as easy to win affections as Rachel could be. And it killed him that Quinn couldn't remember any of it.

Quinn raised her head to see who was coming in, as the door to her room opened. It was a very good-looking, well-built, mowhawked boy strutting towards her. A memory flashed in her head;

Loose hairs hanging infront of her eyes, that mowhawked boy standing infront of her, babies wiggling in a closed room in the corner of her eye.

"Did you love me?" she could hear herself ask.

"Yeah, I did," she heard him reply. And then the memory faded away.

Quinn couldn't stop looking at him. Her eyes followed him as he came up to the opposite side of the bed as that Finn boy.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" he asked, sounding very worried.

"She doesn't remember anything, Puck," Finn muttered.

"Is that your name?" Quinn asked the boy standing next to her. "Puck?"

Puck nodded, confusion, anger, several expressions floating across his face.

A doctor came shuffling in. He held a clipboard and was flipping through the pages. Sitting down on a wheeled stool, he set his papers on a desk, and then walked over to Quinn.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Quinn is it?" The doctor half asked Quinn, and half asked the two young men staring at her. They all answered with a nod, Quinn's a bit slower and questioned.

"Doctor, she doesn't remember us," Finn said. Puck hadn't uttered a word, and by the look on his face, he wasn't going to.

"What do you remember?" the doctor asked as he stuck a needle into her medicine drip. "Some pain medication for you." He said to the puzzled look Quinn gave at his actions.

"I, uh," she began. "I remember my name is Quinn Fabray. I remember transferring to a new school. McKinley was it? I don't remember starting it yet, though…What day is it today, Doctor?"

"It's far past your time to start school," he said. He looked at Finn. "I don't think her head was hit too hard, but I'll do another M.R.I. scan of her brain. See if anything is badly shaken. If she is just suffering of temporary memory loss, her memories will come back to her in time."

"_She_ is laying right here," Quinn muttered under her breath. Puck laughed. He could see she still was herself. Her fiery self. His eyes fell on her face and they softened. She was so beautiful. His face twisted. 'No, Puck,' he thought. 'Lauren. Lauren Zizes. You're guardian angel. Oh, but Quinn was your baby mama. She had been so strong with their baby…' Puck shook his head furiously, shoving away his mixed thoughts, but looking like an idiot from Quinn's point of view, and she raised an eyebrow.

"How long will it take, doctor?" Finn asked. "You know, for her memories to come back?"

"I'll let you know," he said. "Now, leave her so parents come and visit, and then you need some rest, Ms. Fabray. Go on, boys, leave."

They nodded and started heading for the door. Both looked over their shoulders at her as they left, and both received arched, blonde eyebrows and a chuckle. Quinn didn't need her memories to tell that the two boys had, at some point, fallen for her. 'Oh, this is going to be fun,' she thought.

_Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, if negative, keep to criticisms and not rude comments. Thank you! _

_xx,_

_Lindsey_


	3. It was all your fault!

Throughout Quinn's few weeks at the hospital recovering, she got visits from strangers who's faces showed that they knew her. In one visit, she met ex number 3. He had a wide mouth with very thick lips and blonde hair that hung over his eyes. He smiled crookedly as he walked in with a dark and plump girl. She was gorgeous as was the smile she flashed at Quinn. A short brunette followed behind the two of them, looking over their shoulders as they all shuffled in.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" There was a softness in the boys eyes that she immediately read as a struggling love for her. And she could tell it was fading. His eyes flashed to the dark girl as she began to speak.

"We can't believe you lost your memory," the dark girl said, speaking as if she was talking about more than the three of them. Ever since the visit from the Puck and Finn, only a handsome teacher had visited so far. He had patiently told her about the glee club, and she still didn't feel like the things he had spoken about had ever happened to her. Now there were these three, and she got a vibe that the two girls had lived through a roughness from her.

"Finn can't stop speaking about it," the brunette said, laughing awkwardly as jealousy filled her eyes. Quinn had two thoughts run through her head. One, she couldn't believe how well she could analyze all of these visitors, maybe it was an imprint of her forgotten memories… Two, she couldn't believe the drama and emotions she had produced.

"Finn is the tall one, right?" Quinn asked them timidly. She fiddled with her ring finger, looking at the blonde boy, feeling as if something was missing on her finger. She smiled at the short brunette. "Do you like him?"

The brunette froze and then laughed awkwardly again. "No, no way. We did that already, Finn and I, and it's over." She shrugged as if it was the simplest, most mutual break up she had ever had. Quinn saw the lovesick girl shine through the brunette's brown eyes.

"Sure, Rachel," was all the dark girl said, laughing. And then she added, "You're little anno-I mean uh…well you're monologues before you sing love songs in glee club totally tell us you're over him."

Quinn got a flash of another memory;

Her head was laying on the blonde boys chest. She knew it was him. The brunette was talking fast, looking dead on at Finn, and Quinn was rolling her eyes. She couldn't hear what the girl was talking about, maybe she was tuning her out. All she really saw in that memory was her finger, heavy with a promise ring, as the blonde boy fiddled with it and her fingers. It slowly faded away.

Quinn's eyes flashed to him. A promise ring? If he had given her a promise ring, she would never have broken that heart. She hoped she had had a pretty good reason. Looking at the two girls and their forced smiles, she hoped she had a pretty good reason for being such a…well, you know.

She felt a strong emotion sweep over her as she looked at the brunette, Rachel, or whatever her name was. Her face twisted with confusion then anger. And then jealousy.

"It was you! It was your fault! He…you!" she yelled at the terrified girl. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The other two looked so confused as they shuffled the crying and confused Rachel out. They sent Quinn a look as they shook their heads and shut the door. She could hear the dark girl talking outside, through the door.

"I guess we can't start anew," she said. "Quinn will always be Quinn."

What does that even mean? She thought in a huff. She folded her arms and looked out the window. Her face twisted with anger and then a sadness filled her and tears streamed down her cheeks. She sobbed softly. Not for the sadness, but for the confusion and not knowing and not remembering why she was so sad…

_I hope this chapter was alright. I was leaning towards nice Quinn for a while there but decided to get her witchy side out a bit. Kind of a crazy witchy side though, right? This will get moving a bit more later. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_ P.S. Sorry they are so short. I'm working on getting used to the transferring to fanfiction and getting a third of what it looks like on Word. Haha. xx_

_ xx,_

_ Lindsey_


	4. I remember

_If you've been waiting for this, I apologize. _

_It would help if you could do this survey for me, give me some feedback(: Thanks! .com/s/2B8ZFXB_

_Enjoy(:_

_**Disclaimer**_

Quinn woke up to Finn and Puck and Sam snoring together as they all managed to squeeze on the chair next to her, the floor, and still have room to walk around her small room. She chuckled quietly at their sleeping forms. Then, all of a sudden, they all mumbled as they moved.

"Quinn…" they said, one following the other, smiles pulling at their lips. Puck began, and was the only one, making out with the air, and Quinn laughed loudly at them, especially Puck.

They all scrambled up, sharing awkward looks at each other, and straightening up to a standing position. Puck cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around as casually as he could, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Finn ran his hand over the back of his neck. Sam was yawning, still tired and less embarrassed.

"Good morning boys," Quinn said with a smirk. They all looked up at her as if finally realizing where they were. Puck nodded, Sam yawned again, and Finn smiled.

"Good morning, Quinn," he said. Quinn smiled at him, as Sam spoke through his yawn.

"Yeah, good morning," he said, stretching. Puck grinned crookedly at Quinn as if to say good morning as well.

"Sleep well down there?" She asked with a chuckle. They laughed with her. Then it was quiet and awkward. Finn broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, but his eyes asked 'Do you remember anything yet?'

She shrugged, not really sure what to say, looking out at the sun filtering through the tree in front of her window. How was she feeling? Well, after exploding at that little brunette, she was feeling quite crappy, thank you, Finn Hudson. Her brows furrowed. Hudson? He hadn't told her that. She grinned up at the tall boy.

"Oh my god, Finn!" she beamed. "I remember your name, Finn Hudson!"

He grinned back at her, leaving the other two boys standing there awkwardly. She tilted her head at them, and then giggled.

"Puck?" she giggled again. "Noah Puckerman."

She smiled at Sam. "And Sam Evans."

She grinned and clapped once for herself.

"I remember!" she said happily, and then her mind was flooded with memories of that brunette kissing Finn, a chubbier girl flirting with Puck, and a skinny Latina staring seductively at Sam. Her throat closed as she let out a soft sob, her eyes filling with tears as the memories faded.

"I remember…" she whispered.

_Don't forget to do the survey or write a review! Thank you!_

_.com/s/2B8ZFXB_


End file.
